


I Know

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, S4Ep6, Slash, Spoilers, Still haven't processed that ep, Too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Well there’s always one thing you could do,” Ray began.Confused, Nate just looked at the other man.





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God that ep had so many feels. Nate and Ray reunited only so briefly. 
> 
> Now I need a hug.

“So your dad’s now seen two of the male legends naked,” Ray was smirking as he recalled the naked Constantine event from earlier.

“Don’t remind me, now all he has to do is see Mick and it’s the trifecta,” Nate chuckled along. “Still I don’t like the thought of Constantine doing that in my-” he paused. “The library,” he corrected. Although Nate had spent a lot of time building that place up with his collection, it was no longer his. 

The rest of the team had split off and gone their own separate ways, leaving the pair alone in the galley. When it became clear both of them were tired, Ray reluctantly called it a night. He was surprised however when Nate claimed he had drunk and ate too much to go home. This is how the pair ended up sharing Ray’s bed, on their sides, facing each other, talking. 

“I miss this place,” Nate’s smile was sad as he looked around the room. 

“Well there’s always one thing you could do,” Ray began.

Confused, Nate just looked at the other man.

“Don’t go,” Ray finished his sentence.

“Ray,” Nate huffed, almost like a warning, as if he were going to get up and leave. 

Immediately, Ray put up his hands in defense. “I know, I get it, you have to, you’ve got this whole other life now…away from us,” the last part sounded like it hurt him to say. 

“Ray,” Nate’s tone softened. “I’m not gone – gone,” he emphasized. “I’m still around,” he leaned across and kissed the other man. “Besides I doubt there’s any job out there that could stop me from wanting to spend time with you.”

This eased the hurt in Ray’s eyes a bit.

“Now how’s Nora?” Nate changed the subject.

Guilt washed over Ray’s face. “Oh you heard about that huh?”

Nate hit Ray in the chest. “Of course I did you big dummy. Why didn’t you just ask me? I’m sure I could have convinced Ava to give you five minutes.”

“Well you were kind of busy with a Minotaur,” Ray countered. 

Nate still glared at him. 

“I just needed to see her to make sure she was okay, I owed it to her, she’s really trying,” Ray explained.

“You big softy,” Nate smirked, kissing Ray on the forehead. “Next time ask me.”

“Noted,” Ray nodded. 

“Okay, glad we got that settled,” Nate hummed. “Time for sleep.”

Ray hesitated, not immediately reaching to turn off the light beside him. 

“What’s wrong?” Nate looked puzzled.

“It’s just I don’t want this night to end, because when we wake up you have to leave again,” Ray answered. Nate opened his mouth to speak but Ray kept going. “And I know why you have to leave but it doesn’t make this any easier.”

He barely finished the words before Nate’s lips met his. The kiss itself seemed to last forever, both men panting as they pulled apart. 

“We’ll still talk every day,” Nate looked like he was holding back tears now. “Phone calls, face time, texts, even email I don’t care how.”

Ray nodded in understanding.

“And if those pizza parties turn out to be like a regular thing you can definitely count me in. Then there’s the fact that you can always come visit me, doesn’t even have to be at work, we could do brunch.”

“Brunch bros,” Ray chimed in. Both of them trying desperately to pretend that not having Nate on the ship was just as good. 

“Exactly,” Nate forced a laugh. “And I think we’re overdue for a movie night.”

“It’s still not the same,” Ray’s sad puppy dog eyes were able to bore into Nate’s very soul.

“I know big guy,” Nate pulled the other man closer so that Ray’s head cradled into his chest as his fingers began to stroke Ray’s hair. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping it's all temporary. I think the way this season is going there will be some big Government vs Time Bureau mess that makes Nate realise his place is on the Waverider and he'll go back...(into Ray's arms). 
> 
> Possible spoiler now:  
> I also hold onto hope of more Ray/Nate bro-adventures only cause of the photo Nick Zano put on Twitter showing them filming together #fraturdays - Ray hasn't worn a maroon shirt (that I can remember in any recent episodes). Only a thought I could be totally wrong. 
> 
> Just my two cents. Happy to discuss potential future plots if people want to leave comments.


End file.
